The present invention relates to a connector for electrical transmission and optical transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector with a lance for latching a terminal thereof.
In a conventional connector, a lance is provided on a cylindrical body. Accordingly, when a terminal is inserted into the cylindrical body, the lance latches a part of the terminal in an axial direction of the cylindrical body.
Patent Reference has disclosed the conventional connector. According to Patent Reference, the terminal includes a pin-like contact provided on one end side thereof, a wire-connecting section on the other end side thereof for crimping and connecting to a cable, and a flange section that projects in a middle section thereof in a radial direction thereof. In order to latch and hold the terminal in the axial direction, a terminal holding member to house the wire-connecting section, a flange section, and a waterproof gasket to surround the flange section are disposed on a cylindrical body. A hole step portion of the waterproof gasket latches onto one face of the flange section, and the terminal holding member has a lance, which latches onto the other face so as to hold the terminal in the axial direction.
Patent Reference: Japanese Utility Model Application No. 05-038766
According to Patent Reference, it is necessary to provide the connector with the terminal holding member having the lance formed therein and the waterproof gasket, in addition to the cylindrical body that holds the terminal. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide a stopper ring to hold the terminal holding member in the cylindrical body.
In the conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference, it is necessary to assemble a large number of the components. Further, the conventional connector has a complicated shape, thereby leading to more complicated assembling work and increasing manufacturing cost. In the conventional connector, it is difficult to tightly assemble the components in place, and to securely contact the terminal with a mating terminal, thereby increasing a contact resistance and a temperature. Especially when the conventional connector is used under excessive vibrations, a phenomenon called chattering tends to take place.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector capable of solving the problems of the conventional connector. In the present invention, it is possible to simplify a configuration and reduce the number of components. Further, it is possible to securely and stably hold a terminal at an exact place, and to prevent poor contact and a phenomenon such as the chattering.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.